For or From the World
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: He hid from the world, but now he has his own world in which to cuddle and love. Bank Slash Goodness!


Title: "For or From the World"  
Author: Kat Lee, the author formerly known as Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: He hid from the world, but now he has his own world in which to cuddle and love.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

Insecurity had been a part of Bobby's life since a tender and innocent age when his father had first started to beat his mother. He had hid his insecurities even back then through his jokes, teasing himself out of situations with bullies at school, cracking jokes to make people who didn't like him want to tolerate him, and trying to fool himself into thinking that the world was a funny place and not so full of heartache and cruelty. He'd kept joking, his pranks growing more outlandish, when his powers'd manifested and his father's beatings had turned onto him. He'd been thankful to give his mother a reprieve from the abuse, but there'd been no one to give him a reprieve until Charles Xavier had come into his life.

By that time, every one in Bobby's little hometown had known him to be a prankster. Nobody could understand why a stranger would come to town in search of him, Bobby himself included, but Charles had offered him the reprieve he'd sought, yearned, and prayed for for so many years.

Still, shortly after coming into the school, Bobby had found more reasons to hide. He still didn't exactly fit in with his classmates, and now, he had the whole world to worry about to boot. The more dangerous their missions, the more close calls they had, the more silly jokes and wild pranks Bobby performed. Hank had quoted to him once about the world being a stage, and even then, before Bobby had first dared to kiss the Beast, while he had drowned him out with childish jokes, he had secretly agreed with him. The world was a stage, and he was a world class comedian, able to hide anything behind a joke and a smile.

But he grew tired of hiding. He became weary of even the funniest jokes. There were days where he didn't want to grin, or to laugh, or to pretend that everything was okay, and there was one place where he didn't have to do any of those things. In that place, Bobby began to find true security until today, when he jokes to cheer people up and plays pranks to make others forget their sadness. Now, at last, he is secure, because he has love.

Yet, still, he continues to love, and always will, laying down and snuggling inside his own personal blanket of security. He adores feeling those furry, blue hairs wrap around him again, kissing away his insecurities, shielding him from the world and from the ugly truths within it, and always, always loving him. Bobby's secure at last, because he has love, and every night, as he cuddles with his Big Blue, Bobby hopes the rest of the world will find their security for, rather they're a mutant whose only cool trick is dropping ice cubes into hot drinks when their owners aren't looking, are covered with blue fur, or are suffering at a husband's abusive hand, everybody deserves to be loved.

**The End**


End file.
